O Incidente da Amortentia
by Gabriel F
Summary: O que aconteceria caso um pouco de poção Amortentia acabasse no suco de Lily Evans? James&Lily. Drabbles. Shortfic. Completa.
1. Detenção

**Nota:** nada me pertence. Reviews seriam extremamente apreciadas.

**O Incidente da _Amortentia_**

"Então você é, oficialmente, o aluno recordista de detenções da escola? Potter, um arrogante que sozinho perdeu pontos o suficiente para ganhar a Taça das Casas", Lily entrou na sala de troféus, surpreendendo tanto James quanto Remo, e se dirigiu para o lado do último, que lia um livro.

"Apenas considero que meu senso de humor é incompreendido", respondeu James, parando momentaneamente de lustrar uma medalha. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, gesto quase automático sempre que o sexo feminino se encontrava próximo. Sua detenção era particularmente trabalhosa: lustrar todos os troféus, medalhas, placas ou condecorações daquela sala. Estranhou o fato da menina estar lá; Remo fora o monitor escalado para aplicar o corretivo. A pior parte, pensava, era o fato de que era seu período livre – o único do dia, que era antes do almoço – mas aparentemente McGonagall não se importava muito para isso. Mais estranho, entretanto, era o tom de voz da ruiva: nem irônico ou irritado, como de costume era com ele. Ela se despiu do pulôver.

"Já encontrou o troféu que você usa para conquistar mulheres?", ela continuou inquirindo. O maroto sorriu: a menina se referia a taça de quadribol da temporada passada, que só fora conquistada exclusivamente devido a captura do pomo no último jogo da temporada.

"Já encontrei a mulher", respondeu galante, piscando para a menina.

"Nem tente", ela cortou o rapaz, revirando os olhos.

"Sabe, Evans, eu sou o tipo de cara que cresce nas pessoas. Você pode até conferir, caso queira".

"Você fala mais do que é", ela respondeu, maliciosa. O que diabos está acontecendo, se perguntou James, que olhou alarmado para Remo. Ele também franzia a testa, e olhava curioso para a menina. James flertar com Lilian Evans era algo normal, e até esperado. Ela responder, entretanto, na mesma toada, era novidade.

"Gostaria de provar? Talvez você mude sua opinião…", o maroto sorriu, mais do que acostumado com o jogo – apenas estranhava sua oponente. Passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Talvez eu realmente prove, Potter, e você vai ter de dobrar a língua", respondeu, enquanto dobrava as mangas da camisa e afrouxava a gravata. James riu baixinho, gostando cada vez mais da situação. Remo decidiu que, caso as farpas continuasse no plano retórico, sua intervenção não seria necessária, o que geralmente era sua estratégia quando os dois começavam alguma discussão: era o ônus de ser amigo das duas partes.

"Eu gostaria disso. Eu deveria providenciar alguma música… Para dar mais clima?".

"Oras, eu achava que isso era o suficiente para você, Potter…", a menina respondeu, abrindo o primeiro botão de sua camisa. Remo fuzilou James, que momentaneamente estava sem palavras – não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas independente do que fosse, era melhor cortar agora.

"Lily, é você mesmo?", perguntou.

"Claro que sou eu, Remo, minha marca de nascença prova isso", ela passou a mão pelo seu colo. "Gostaria de ver?", a última pergunta foi feita para James.

"Depois, quando eu poder ver o resto".

"Ok, Lily", respondeu Remo, enlaçando-a pela cintura, já que em vez de responder, a ruiva simplesmente andou em direção do maroto que estava em detenção. Remo se colocou entre a garota e James. "Por que você não se senta um pouco?", disse ele, guiando-a para uma cadeira.

"Se você insiste, Remo", concordou resignada. Os marotos se entreolharam. O que diabo havia acontecido com a garota?


	2. História da Magia

**Nota:** este trecho foi um dos que sobraram sem um lugar objetivo ao longo da trama (se é que de fato existe uma), mas acho que ele está razoavelmente apresentável. Espero que gostem & comentários/opiniões são muito bem-vindos!

* * *

O aula de História da Magia nunca foi exatamente a mais excitante no rol de disciplinas oferecida em Hogwarts. James Potter nunca duvidou disso: segunda feira de manhã, então, nem se levantava a questão. A turma inteira, com exceção de alguns poucos, lutava contra o sono. O maroto estava mais interessado em descobrir o que Emmeline e Marlene sussurravam uma para a outra. O seguinte diálogo, entretanto, foi o suficiente para fazer o maroto rever seus conceitos de tédio. Ou sobre o que se sussurrar em uma aula. Especialmente seu conceito sobre sanidade: estaria Lilian Evans em plenas condições mentais?

"Então, é verdade que você já pegou um pomo em menos de um minuto de jogo?", ela perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

"Eu sempre pego o que quero", James piscou seu olho para ela, flertando descaradamente. Passou a mão pelo cabelo. Desde quando ela conversava na aula? Desde quando ela conversava na aula, com ele?

"Eu também", e seus olhos verdes insinuavam o possível significado da frase. James se ajeitou na cadeira, tentando ignorar as implicações da fala da ruiva. O típico arrepio nas costas e frio na barriga, entretanto, impossibilitavam sua mente de relaxar. O silêncio predominou entre eles.

"O que faremos hoje? Passear no Lago ou ficar no Salão Comunal?", ela continuou sussurrando enquanto coçava seu pescoço distraidamente.

"Eu prefiro minha cama", o maroto respondeu bocejando e desejando sinceramente que a aula acabasse logo. A conversa poderia continuar em um lugar mais privado. Impossível de negar, entretanto, de novo ela havia desconcertado ele. Ontem mesmo Lily deixou claro que o odiava, que ele apenas um arrogante mimado, apenas para depois recusar seu convite para sair. E agora, não só o convidava para sair como lançava indiretas de como o encontro acabaria.

Nem me fale em um encontro, foi o que James pensou, tentando entender o que causou tamanha mudança no comportamento da menina. Seria tensão pré-menstrual? Ela estaria apenas tirando sarro dele? Oras, eles não se davam, isso era fato – então de onde surgira essa intimidade? Além, esse tipo de brincadeira não era o estilo da ruiva. O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia o que era, mas por Merlin, estava gostando.

"Hm… Você sempre começa pela sobremesa?".

"Depende do que estou comendo".


	3. Café da Manhã

**Nota:** o capítulo talvez dê alguma ordem ao que já foi publicado. Talvez eu deva alguns esclarecimentos mais gerais ao leitor: a _fanfic_ nasceu de dois impulsos, um deles a personagem Lily que flerta e provoca; o outro justamente da música mencionada, The Surrender (la Resa), de autoria do músico italiano Ennio Morricone, que por algum motivo me pareceu ideal para o momento que ela é inserida.

Existem vários _drabbles_ prontos sobre o "incidente"; a maioria, provavelmente, não será publicada por perfeccionismo - outros serão, calculo entre 5 ou 7 publicações. Acabei apenas por dar algum fio condutor aos que me parecem bons, alguma espécie de ordem cronológica, mas que em seguida quebrei pela ordem de publicação, de forma que eles sobrevivam uma leitura independente, mas que também destruiu minha tentativa de ordenar o material escrito (em uma linha temporal, penso que a ordem seria 3, 2 e 1), ou seja, fiz para depois desfazer. Em uma visão geral do que já escrevi, talvez ainda exista um algo a mais, um fundo mais simbólico e carregado de significado nas entrelinhas, algum tipo de pano de fundo valorativo - algo que para mim deva aparecer quando se trata de uma _fic_ James/Lily, mas que passa despercebida ao leitor que não estiver procurando, e que geralmente só faz sentido ao final.

Enfim, vou parar com os aborrecimentos. Boa leitura & dêem suas opiniões!

* * *

"E se der errado?", perguntou Dorcas, fitando seriamente ora Sirius, ora Emmeline. Os três estavam sentados na mesa de café da manhã, e a loira segurava um suspeito frasco de vidro.

"Meadows, não vai dar para trás agora!", Sirius exclamou, incentivando a menina. "Você não sabe o trabalho que foi roubar isso aí do Slughorn", se gabou. Óbvio, omitira o fato de que usara a capa de invisibilidade do amigo ou ainda o mapa do maroto. Sua versão envolvia mais heroísmo e instinto, e uma pequena aventura com Pirraça e Filch, o zelador. Também, por que não, alguma trilha sonora épica ("'The Surrender (la Resa)', do Morricone", em suas palavras. Na versão que foi a público, a canção realmente estava tocando no escritório do professor no momento do furto - na versão de Remo, ele havia mostrado a música para o amigo alguns dias antes).

"Mas ainda acho que estaremos pegando pesado demais com ela", a loira insistiu.

"Como assim? Ela era a única que tinha as anotações para a bendita prova! E não passou para ninguém!".

"Era uma opção dela, Black", Emmeline defendeu Lily. "E até entendo o lado dela, por mais que eu também tenha me ferrado".

"Ah, o que custa passar os pergaminhos? Ela estudava um nós estudávamos o outro!".

Os três ficaram brevemente em silêncio. A peça girava exatamente em torno da retaliação que era discutida. Lily não havia disponibilizado suas anotações para uma prova de Herbologia, e todo seu ano da Grifinória havia sofrido as consequências – afinal, pústulas que espirram ácido merecem ser estudadas; se não pelo interesse imediato da aprovação na matéria, pelo conhecimento de mundo de saber que as tais pústulas podem acabar em queimaduras graves nas mãos de um aluno desavisado.

Emmeline e Dorcas, após a prova, na Ala Hospitalar, fantasiaram brevemente com uma possível vingança. O plano era simples: misturar amortentia no suco de abóbora de Lily no café da manhã, e se divertir com a menina perdidamente apaixonada por James Potter, o grifinório que era tido como antagonista da ruiva, apesar de sempre afirmar que "gostava dela". Sirius Black, que também estava na Ala Hospitalar esperando curativos para suas mãos entreouviu a conversa. E daquele momento para o presente foi questão de duas noites. Eles estavam em silêncio, refletindo se o plano realmente deveria ir para a fase prática.

"E se for a poção errada?", Dorcas não estava convencida. Sirius a fuzilou com o olhar.

"Faz o seguinte: abra o frasco e cheire. Se for amortentia, terá o cheiro de três coisas que você ama", propôs Emmeline.

"Melhor: cada um deve falar um dos três cheiros que sentir", rapidamente emendou o maroto, sorrindo malicioso. As meninas se entreolharam e deram risadinhas.

"Você começa", a loira logo passou o recipiente. O rapaz desarrolhou e aspirou brevemente. Ficou de olhos fechados por alguns instantes (estaria repentinamente comovido pelos aromas? Ou apenas encenando para as garotas?) e por fim sorriu.

"O perfume delicioso de couro recém tratado do banco de uma Harley-Davidson".

"Ahhhhh!", exclamaram, mas Sirius já havia passado a poção para Dorcas. A menina trouxe para perto do rosto o frasco, e sorriu bobamente.

"Chuva", disse, inalando mais uma vez. Ao ver que tanto a amiga como o maroto a fitavam, corou. Todos riram. Emmeline pegou para si o frasco, respirando profundamente. Ela também corou, e riu.

"Não dá para falar nenhum deles!".

"Como assim? O combinado foi que – ", o maroto protestou, mas foi logo cortado.

"Shh! Lá vem ela!", Dorcas exclamou, olhando para o vulto ruivo que se aproximava das amigas para tomar café. Emmeline despejou rapidamente a poção em um copo e completou com suco. A menina se sentou ao lado da amiga, criando um contraste entre seu cabelo ruivo e o da amiga, dourado.

"Cas. Emmy. Black", ela cumprimentou, o último nome já sem qualquer nota de afeto. Puxou para si a jarra de suco.

"Não, Lils, aqui. Eu me servi, mas acabei não tomando", Emmeline empurrou o copo para ela, sorrindo amarelo, no que a amiga agradeceu sorridente, e tomou generosos goles, antes de se servir de torradas. Sirius riu, e se levantou.

"Boa manhã, garotas. Evans", fez uma mesura ao final, já procurando por Peter. Foi completamente ignorado pela menina, que tinha o olhar distante.

"Lils, tudo bem?", Dorcas perguntou, mordendo levemente os lábios. A ruiva pousou no prato a torrada que comia. Tomou mais um gole do suco.

"Hmm-hm", disse distraída. "Só o Black que é um palhaço arrogante. Não sei como o Remo é amigo dele", acrescentou pensativa. As três ficaram em silêncio. Emmeline oras dirigia o olhar para Dorcas, ora para Lily. A poção não faria efeito, afinal? Até agora, o comentário de Lilian era típico. A ruiva suspirou.

As amigas se entreolharam, e finalmente, amortentia…

"Vai ser uma tortura sair com o _Jamie_ com o Black por perto".


	4. Ronda Noturna

**Nota do Autor:** segue mais um capítulo. Este particularmente mais adiante na sequência de eventos do incidente. Obrigado pelas reviews e comentem!

* * *

Remo fazia a ronda noturna com Lily no quarto andar. Meia hora não havia se passado, e ele já estava exaurido pelas constantes perguntas da menina sobre as possibilidades dela sair com James, de James namorá-la, se James estava com outra, como era o corpo de James, que time de quadribol James torcia, qual era a cor favorita de James, o que James comia no café da manhã, a lista era infindável.

"Pela última vez, Lily, eu não sei e não pretendo saber como ele toma banho sem os óculos". Ele suspirou irritado. A menina, na defensiva, pediu desculpas e adiantou o passo, andando na frente do monitor. Era sua chance para observar como tudo andava. Ele puxou o mapa do maroto. Sirius e James estavam naquela mesma noite tentando roubar um antídoto de Slughorn para reverter os efeitos da poção. Estava com o mapa para evitar que outras ronda além da dele encontrassem os meninos, mas já não estavam nas masmorras. Não encontrava nenhum dos dois. Coçou a cabeça. Onde estariam? Logo encontrou ele e Lily. No mesmo corredor, Sirius. Olhou ao arredor. Só viu a menina que o esperava.

"Vamos, Remo", ela chamou. Mas o maroto esticou a mão, pedindo mais tempo. Escutou o som de passos vindo em sua direção, apesar do corredor vazio. Sirius surgiu de repente, no meio do corredor. "Black!", a ruiva exclamou. "Você está fora do Salão Comunal! James está com você?", acrescentou, primeiro ralhando, e depois interessada no paradeiro do outro maroto. Sirius a ignorou. Sussurrava rapidamente no ouvido de Remo, para logo em seguida abrir o mapa junto do amigo.

"Merda", assoviou baixinho Remo. Lilian se aproximou dos dois tentando compreender o que acontecia. "Posso encontra-lo e conversar com ele. Amos me deve um favor. Você vai ter que criar alguma distração, Almofadinhas", no que Sirius apenas concordou.

"O que está acontecendo?", a menina perguntou. Por que nunca explicavam para ela os planos? Era sobre James?

"Aqui, Evans", Sirius deu um tapa na testa, e lhe entregou um frasco de vidro.

"O que é isso, Black?", ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Nós vamos ajudar o James", explicou o maroto, fazendo a ruiva sorrir na menção do amigo, "e vai ajudar você a não ficar muito nervosa quando ele aparecer", ele acrescentou, soando convincente. A ruiva franziu o rosto, ainda em dúvida.

"Eu não quero parecer nervosa na frente dele".

"Pontas odeia meninas inseguras", arriscou Remo, que percebeu o jogo do amigo. Escutando o colega monitor, Lily bebeu sem hesitar o frasco. Sirius olhou ofendido para o amigo. Ele deu de ombros, com se o fato de a ruiva escutá-lo, mas não a Sirius, fosse de mínima importância.

"Posso entender o que está acontecendo agora?", exigiu.

"Sim", Sirius concordou, olhando ao redor, e começou a explicar, "eu e Pontas fomos ao estoque do Slughorn, Diggory pegou Pontas e agora está procurando Filch. Remo vai procurar Diggory e eu vou distrair Filch. Remo vai liberar o Pontas. Você… Hm… Pode encerrar a ronda?".

"E por que eu acobertaria James Potter?".

"Porque você estava sob efeito da amortentia e tentou seduzir nosso querido amigo durante o dia inteiro. Ele", Sirius sorriu ao ver o choque da menina, "recusou bravamente suas investidas. Seria no mínimo um agradecimento, Evans. Você deve muito para ele. Enfim, beijos, o tempo corre", e desapareceu debaixo da capa, deixando a ruiva ainda mais atônita.

"Me desculpe, mas não foi culpa minha", Remo sorriu amarelo quando a menina fez menção de perguntar alguma coisa. "Dorcas provavelmente terá mais detalhes". Olhou o mapa. FIlch estava no sétimo andar; Diggory nas escadas do segundo. "É melhor nós irmos. Entendeu o que cada um vai fazer?".

"Sim.", ela suspirou irritada. Remo disparou em direção às escadas. "Remo?". O garoto estancou e olhou para trás. "Eu devo muito para ele no sentido de que eu tentei beijá-lo e ele não deixou?".

"Você deve para ele no sentido de que temos roupa íntima sua no nosso dormitório -". Lily colocou as mãos na frente do rosto.

" - Oh, por Merlin! - ", ela exclamou envergonhadíssima.

" – e nada aconteceu, apesar da história ser um tanto embaraçosa", Lupin completou, checando novamente o mapa. "Mas tenho que correr", lembrou, precipitando-se pelas escadas.


	5. Um Balaço em uma Loja de Cristais

**Nota:** o capítulo mais divertido, sem dúvida. Obrigado, e não esqueçam de comentar!

* * *

Apesar de posteriormente os Marotos lembrarem desta história como o incidente da amortentia, nada estava claro para os protagonistas durante o evento: James fora pego de surpresa pela repentina correspondência da menina aos seus desejos mais platônicos – e devemos dizer, os mais físicos também; Sirius só tivera a oportunidade de contar a Remo durante o almoço que havia sabotado o suco de Lilian Evans; Emmeline e Dorcas, apesar de serem cúmplices, não estavam certas dos poderes da poção e de como sua amiga reagiria a eles. O episódio a seguir, sob várias formas de interpretação, pode ser considerado aquele tipo de situação limite a qual somente esse tipo de poção pode criar. Por hora, consideremos apenas que, se o incidente da amortentia durou apenas um dia, este intervalo de meia hora foi, nas palavras de Marlene McKinnon, "como soltar um balaço em uma loja de cristais".

Tudo começou com James correndo para seu dormitório, na janela de tempo entre uma aula e outra, a fim de encontrar algum livro esquecido. Não que ele realmente se desse o trabalho de lê-lo, ou ainda de complementá-lo com anotações de aula, mas apenas acreditava que seria bom mostrar um pouco de interesse para a sempre severa McGonagall. Enquanto subia pelas escadas, entretanto, seus pensamentos não giravam em torno de transfigurações, e sim em como Lily Evans estava, inesperadamente, insistentemente, ilogicamente, de repente disposta a interagir sexualmente com ele. Não que ele reprovasse esse tipo de ideia, apenas achava-a inconsistente com o comportamento da menina - de arrogante mimado para alma gêmea não é exatamente um passo que se dá em uma noite. Possivelmente ela está enfeitiçada, ele desconfiava, mas por quem? Suas suspeitas recaiam nas amigas da ruiva, principalmente após ela se enroscar brevemente em seus braços na entrada da aula de Poções. As meninas haviam separado ela dele, mas entre gargalhadas. Outro fato suspeito: a forma como Emmeline sussurrava com Marlene na aula de História da Magia, e a morena sempre se virava para observar ora ele, ora Lily. E como deixar de fora a sardônica pergunta de Sirius:

"O quão importante é para você a consensualidade em um relacionamento?".

Aos poucos, as peças estavam se juntando, ou ao menos evidencias circunstanciais se acumulavam, e o grifinório criava uma noção geral do que acontecia. Isso entretanto, até chegar em seu dormitório. E encontrar Lily esparramada em sua cama: recostada no travesseiro, a menina estava apoiada nos cotovelos, duas ou três mechas de cabelo serpenteavam teimosas para longe do bastão que o mantinha preso, emoldurando seu rosto. James não deixou de reparar na tez alva que a saia da menina não cobria, mas que infelizmente mais provocava a imaginação do que revelava algo.

"Jamie, estava esperando".

"Lily? Como entrou aqui?" a curiosidade do maroto era genuína, afinal, talvez o inverso valesse para futuras incursões nos dormitórios femininos.

"Eu tenho meus meios", ela fez suspense, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Estou vendo…", ele hesitou, parando no centro do quarto.

"Eu trouxe esse Velho Uísque de Fogo para nós", ela disse, se erguendo, e balançando a garrafa em suas mãos. James rapidamente pegou a garrafa dela.

"Isso aqui é inflamável, cuidado!", ele sorriu, observando o rótulo da bebida, "ou você gostaria que a temperatura esquentasse?".

"Não me parece uma má ideia", a ruiva passou por ele, passando suas mãos nos ombros do rapaz, "afinal, enquanto esperava aqui, fiquei entediada, esperava coisas mais interessantes, no seu quarto só tem essas revistas", ela disse, apontando para uma pilha de revistas. Como ela havia encontrado aquilo? A mulher na capa da primeira, nua e montada em uma vassoura, assoprou um beijo para James.

"O que posso dizer?", o rapaz deu de ombros.

"Deixe eu adivinhar", Lily provocou, "as reportagens são muito boas?".

"Neste quarto se leva a sério a relação que um pode ter com sua respectiva mão direita", respondeu rindo, no que a garota riu também.

"Sabe, eu gosto disso, dessa promiscuidade escancarada, dessa falta de pudor e de higiene, dessa relação dúbia que você tem com seus amigos".

"Obrigado. Vou avisar eles. Era mais ou menos esse reconhecimento que buscávamos", respondeu em uma careta.

"Você está morrendo para ver minha marca de nascença".

"Só se ela estiver no mesmo lugar que estava hoje de manhã…".

"Sabe, isso é tudo muito novo para mim… Essas conversas… Ainda mais com você, um arrogante…".

"Tenho certeza que isso é um elogio", James murmurou, guardando a garrafa em sua mochila. Ele estava certo agora. Ela estava sob efeito de algum tipo de feitiço ou poção. Deveria tomar o máximo de cuidado: nada que, ao passar o efeito, ela viesse a se arrepender. Ele deveria de alguma forma tirá-la do dormitório antes que ela tivesse alguma ideia mais picante. Quando se voltou para a ruiva, entretanto, ela desabotoava a camisa.

"Está sem palavras?", ela levantou a sobrancelha. E sim, o abdómen, a cintura e os bustos semicobertos da ruiva haviam tirado qualquer tipo de resposta da boca do maroto. Sem tirar a camisa, levou as mãos para suas costas e soltou o delicado sutiã de renda, que aterrissou em seus pés. "E aí? O que acha?", ela perguntou novamente, sedutora.

"Se eu morrer enquanto estivermos fazendo, peça para meus pais manterem o sorriso no enterro", o maroto gaguejou, ainda boquiaberto. Ele se sentou na beira da cama. Lily estava parada no meio do dormitório. Ela era extremamente bela, e sabia do poder que sua nudez parcial exercia.

"Enfim… O que acontece agora?", ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, caminhando provocativamente em direção do garoto.

"Lily, não acho que seja uma boa ideia". Como fazê-la parar? Como resistir àquelas sardas? O incômodo pensamento de que ele não sobreviveria para contar esta história após a garota retomar os sentidos não deixava sua mente. Lily parou brevemente frente a recusa do maroto.

"Pare de falar besteira, Jamie, isso é tudo o que você sempre quis", ela insistiu sedutora. Mas o rapaz fora salvo pelo gongo. Irromperam pela porta do dormitório Remo, Dorcas e Marlene. As meninas exclamaram de surpresa, enquanto o maroto rapidamente perguntou se os dois estavam bem.

"Melhor sem vocês", a ruiva respondeu aborrecida, abotoando a camisa, após um longo suspiro. Felizmente, estava de costas para a porta. Ela foi escoltada por suas duas amigas para fora do dormitório. Remo sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

"Ela vai me matar, não?".

"Ah, Pontas, se ela for razoável, ela vai entender".


	6. Plaft!

**Nota:** _drabble_. O incidente entra em sua reta final. Obrigado pela leitura e comentem!

* * *

O quinto ano da Grifinória e da Lufa Lufa estavam no corredor, esperando o professor Bins surgir pela parede e iniciar a primeira aula de segunda feira.

"Onde você estava?", Dorcas perguntou.

"Desculpe, Cas. Estava pegando meu tinteiro com o James e ele não queria devolver", McKinnon explicou irritada, "como ele é uma criancinha teimosa de vez em – ". Mas ela não pôde acabar a frase pois tomara um sonoro tapa.

"Não fale isso!".

"Lily!", Emmeline afastou a menina das amigas, empurrando-a para a sala de aula.

"O que foi isso?", Marlene perguntou chocada, sua mão ainda na bochecha direita, que ardia e provavelmente assumia uma marca vermelha da mão da ruiva; para o deleite da amiga.

"Te explico na aula", risonha, Dorcas falou. "Foi forte?".

Mas o fantasma logo apareceu, e as meninas entraram para a aula, que prometia ser esclarecedora.


	7. Antídoto (ou Um Tenor Italiano)

**Nota:** segue mais um! Obrigado pelas opiniões e comentem!

* * *

"Você tem absoluta certeza de que sabe onde está guardado o antidoto?", James perguntou. Ele e Sirius caminhavam pelo longo corredor que cruzava as masmorras, atrás da sala onde Slughorn mantinha seus ingredientes e soluções já preparadas. Já era noite, e o toque de recolher para os alunos já estava em vigor. O mapa do maroto não estava com eles: acharam mais seguro deixa-lo com Remo, agora monitor, para que ele soubesse onde estavam e evitasse que as patrulhas dos outros monitores fossem na direção dos amigos. Isso basicamente significava que os dois carregavam a capa de invisibilidade. Que, dado o tamanho de cada um, não poderia ser utilizada em conjunto.

"Pontas, tudo está sob controle", Sirius piscou para o amigo. "Já fiz isso há dois dias atrás, brilhantemente", acrescentou, "e se lembra quando roubamos os ingredientes para a poção final da animagia? Não mudou nada".

"Eu sei… É que acabei de sair de uma detenção, gostaria de aproveitar um pouco minhas janelas de horário, para variar, você sabe".

"Só torça para que ele não esteja escutando música". James olhou incrédulo para ele.

"Não precisa inventar para mim a história da trilha sonora, sua lábia não vai me seduzir".

"Sério, Pontas, torça para ele não estar com a vitrola ligada", ele ignorou o comentário do amigo. Os dois pararam em frente a porta do professor. Se entreolharam. Os dois conheciam a planta do escritório: ao abrir a porta, entrariam em uma antessala; nela, a porta a esquerda seria o estoque; a direita, o escritório e aposentos pessoais do professor. Sirius, que sabia onde estava o antídoto, iria para a dispensa; James ficaria de vigia, mantendo a porta da antessala entreaberta para os corredores da escola. Após uma breve discussão, Sirius sustentou o ponto de que a capa seria melhor utilizada por ele.

"É o que tem para hoje", James concordou a contragosto. Seu amigo apertou seu ombro brevemente, como se reconhecendo que, apesar de grave, era a melhor decisão. O maroto rolou os olhos. Sirius lhe lançou uma piscadela e logo sumiu debaixo da capa. James sacou a varinha. "_Alohomora_", sussurrou. Nada aconteceu.

"Você realmente achou que isso daria certo?", a voz de Sirius zombou. James suspirou. O maroto fez uma careta. Internamente, tinha a esperança de que o inocente feitiço de arrombamento daria conta do recado.

"No segundo ano funcionava, não?".

"Justamente, Pontas, talvez haja uma relação de consequência, não?".

"E como você entrou da última vez?".

"Envolveu chantagear o Pirraça", a voz explicou. James fez uma careta. O fantasma não era mais uma opção, aparentemente. Como Sirius o havia chantageado, diga-se de passagem? Abanou a cabeça. Ignorância é benção. Em teoria, a incursão deveria ser simples, sem maiores obstáculos, e rápida. Aparentemente, a agenda da noite não previa nenhuma dessas características. O maroto ajeitou os óculos e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Que seja do jeito difícil, então.

"_Defodio_", sussurrou, descolando a fechadura da porta, em um estalo seco. Esticou as mãos, prendendo-a no buraco e impedindo que o pedaço de ferro caísse. Abriu a porta, e sentiu Sirius, em um farfalhar da capa, se locomovendo adiante. "_Reparo_", sussurrou novamente, fixando a fechadura novamente em seu lugar.

Encostou no batente, mantendo a porta aberta, e viu a porta do estoque abrindo sozinha. A antessala era iluminada indiretamente pelo facho de luz que escapava da fresta da porta dos aposentos do professor. Não se ouvia nada. Sirius, ao menos, estava sendo silencioso em sua parte. Ouviu o barulho de uma garrafa sendo aberta. James sorriu ao constatar como o professor encarava os horários de descanso. Logo, percebeu que o professor havia ligado a vitrola. O ruído da agulha era inconfundível. Uma música antiga começou, orquestra e piano. Logo um tenor italiano emendou a melodia. O sorriso do menino aumentou. Brega italiano, era isso?

"_En el cielo infinito… Volare… Oh-oh… Cantare… Oh-oh-oh-oh…_", o professor fazia o dueto no refrão. James se controlava para não rir, mordendo os lábios, a língua, qualquer coisa para não gargalhar. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Não era possível, o mestre de poções Slughorn cantando em italiano. Não estava acontecendo. De todos os imprevistos que poderiam acontecer, ser pego por rir do professor cantando não era uma opção. O maroto se perguntou se o professor perdoaria o crime em troca de não ter o segredo revelado. Engasgou ao segurar a risada.

"_Volare… Oh-oh… Cantare… Oh-oh-oh-oh…_". Sentia câimbras no abdômen, e era difícil lutar contra o tão natural instinto de rir. A imagem do professor dançando ao som da canção também era bem vívida – da forma que James imaginava, ele rodopiava de braços abertos. Respirou fundo, tentando manter o autocontrole. Logo surgiu Sirius, em sua frente. A capa em uma mão, um frasco na outra, que logo foi entregue ao amigo. Ensaiou alguns passos de dança ao ritmo da música. James saiu da sala junto do amigo. Ambos fecharam a porta. Houve um breve momento de silêncio entre os dois, e logo explodiram em gargalhadas.

"Eu disse que seria melhor caso ele não estivesse escutando música", lembrou Sirius. Estavam quase saindo das masmorras. Cantarolou. "_Volare_…". Voltaram a rir.

"Quem está aí?", uma voz perguntou. Os dois congelaram. James encarou Sirius com urgência, o último logo vestindo a capa da invisibilidade. James lhe passou o antidoto. Segundos depois do frasco ter desaparecido debaixo da capa, Amos Diggory surgiu pelo corredor. "Potter, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?".


	8. A Chave

**Nota:** obrigado a todos por acompanharem a fanfiction - especialmente a cada um de vocês que esperaram pacientemente cada novo. Segue o último capítulo do Incidente da Amortentia. Desculpem a demora comparativa deste aqui em relação ao tempo de postagem dos outros capítulos. Mas imagino que todos tenham uma vida a parte do FF. Em parte, a postagem demorou pela falta de tempo hábil de escrita/revisão do texto, como também iniciei a escrita de duas outras fics (em breve estarei louco pela opinião de vocês).

Enfim, boa leitura, e comentem!

Gabriel

* * *

James suspirou irritado.

Diggory, já se passava mais de hora, havia trancado a porta do escritório de Filch, e lá estava ele de novo, preso, esperando o zelador ou pior, McGonagall, aparecerem para registrar a infração e determinar a detenção. Talvez seu humor estivesse melhor caso o monitor da Lufa Lufa não tivesse algemado James à mesa. Ou retirado sua varinha, que agora repousava no grande biombo de itens confiscados. Apesar de seus protestos, o monitor só encolhera os ombros, afirmando que o procedimento, apesar de um tanto medieval, era um pedido pessoal de Filch. Por que Remo não havia avisado que Filch o queria algemado quando pego em flagrante? Aliás, Remo poderia vir e liberá-lo e juntos poderiam pensar em algum plano para não voltar às detenções. Tudo dependia de Remo encontrar Diggory. Mas James não conseguiria avisá-lo. Não preso. Não sem varinha. Suspirou irritado. Testou as algemas, e percebeu com uma careta de dor que não iria conseguir soltá-la de seu pulso direito. Quem sabe da mesa? Começou a forçar a barra de madeira que era o apoio da outra argola. Direcionou toda a força de seus braços, ombros, peitoral e costas no pedaço de madeira, e o sentiu envergando. Quase. Falta pouco. _Click_, e a porta se abriu. James escorregou cadeira abaixo: perdendo o foco do que fazia, afobado e assustado, escorregou suas mãos e o impulso que fazia o levou para baixo, sua testa diretamente de encontro com a quina da mesa. Seus olhos lacrimejaram instantaneamente, e por instantes o maroto não escutou ou viu coisa alguma. Escutou uma gargalhada. A risada era doce e divertida, a risada que ele invariavelmente fantasiava. Merda. Piscou, afastando as lágrimas dos olhos. Sentou-se novamente.

"Posso saber o que aconteceu?", Lily perguntou curiosa, se encostando na porta. Mas James ficou em silêncio. Definitivamente ele não precisava da menina agora. Não com ele preso. Não com amortentia correndo nas veias da ruiva. Com sua mão livre, afrouxou a gravata e limpou a garganta.

"Er… Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Oras, caso você tenha se esquecido, sou monitora. Estava fazendo a ronda. Vim encerrá-la", ela comentou didática, olhando divertida para o rapaz. James fez uma careta por não ter considerado essa opção. Óbvio. Para encerrar a ronda, os monitores deveriam assinar o relatório com Filch. Ela riu novamente. "Por que você está algemado?".

"Diggory…", respondeu desgostoso. "A chave deve estar no biombo, junto com minha varinha… O que você acha?".

"Hm… Não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas…", ela comentou, vasculhando o biombo, "de algemas… Temos chicotes também, o que você acha?".

"Você está levando para o lado errado, Lily!", o maroto respondeu apressado. Era o que faltava, uma aventura sadomasoquista no escritório de Filch. Ele fitou a menina, que estava de costas para ele, ainda ocupada com os matérias confiscados. Ou com a chave. Ou com o chicote. James não podia dizer o que era de onde estava.

"Achei que você era um defensor do que é sujo e do que é errado".

"Você acha sexo uma coisa suja?", a pergunta lhe escapuliu os lábios.

"É… De certa forma", a ruiva respondeu, após refletir por um momento. "E para você?".

"Só se for feito do jeito certo", sorriu malicioso, dando uma piscadela. A menina ignorou completamente o último comentário, e instantes depois, ergueu vitoriosa a varinha dele e a colocou no bolso. Ele bufou impaciente. "A chave, Lils!", reclamou em um muxoxo.

A monitora manteve o silêncio, e continuou vasculhando o armário. James se perguntou por que invariavelmente ele terminava não só como vítima mas ao mesmo tempo como culpado nessas situações. Será que estava fadado? Ou simplesmente deveria rever suas amizades, especialmente a de Sirius. Ou talvez fosse apenas uma maré de azar particularmente longa. Mas especificamente naquele momento, percebeu que Lily estava diferente da menina que se revelara influenciada pela poção amortentia. Dificilmente esta versão dela, sob efeito da poção, ignoraria os comentários maliciosos de James. Entretanto, não era esse o caso. Ela também não havia tentado nenhum movimento mais ousado, levando-se em conta o último encontro dos dois. Talvez ela esteja realmente interessada em achar o chicote, pensou em um arrepio. Ou talvez…

"Lily?".

"Potter?", ela respondeu sem se virar, ainda focada em sua busca.

"Você não está mais enfeitiçada, está?".

"Não". Ele considerou se ela ainda iria soltá-lo.

"Vou te liberar porque você, especialmente dessa vez, não tem culpa", ela praticamente leu os pensamentos dele.

O menino assentiu. Um silêncio constrangedor reinou entre eles durante alguns minutos. Ele, preso à mesa, observava quieto a monitora que procurava a chave. James se perguntou até que ponto ela saberia do que havia acontecido durante o dia. Teria ela alguma memória? Decidiu, de qualquer forma, que perguntar a ela não seria uma boa decisão. A menina agachou, abrindo a última gaveta do móvel. James acompanhou-a com os olhos, interpretando se ela achava que ele era o culpado pelo incidente da amortentia.

"Que pena, não é?", ela interrompeu os pensamentos do grifinório, "nunca saberemos se você é de fato bom de cama". Ele riu com a provocação.

"Eu sou um bom amante porque pratico muito.… Comigo mesmo".

Foi a vez dela rir. "Potter, guarde para si seus segredos".

Os dois gargalharam.

"Não despreze a masturbação, Lily. É fazer sexo com a pessoa que você mais ama".

O rosto dela se voltou para ele partido em um sorriso divertido. "Não é que eu…".

Mas ela foi interrompida por Amos Diggory, que abrira a porta.

"Aí está você", ele bufava, e pareceu aliviado em achar Lily.

"O que foi Amos?".

"Caos… Dragões… Merda… Confusão… Fogos… Filch… Artifício…", o também monitor tentou explicar. James sorriu com as palavras intercortadas. Isso significava que Sirius, a cavalaria, estava a caminho para o resgate.

"Onde?", a ruiva cortou logo para o essencial, "no sétimo andar?". Diggory assentiu. "Vamos lá", ela disse de voz embargada.

"Eu vou ficar aqui?", reclamou James. Ela havia estranhado a voz da menina, mas optou que entre saber porque de repente ela estava falando de dentes cerrados e sua liberdade, sua liberdade era prioritária.

"Remo pediu para te liberar", Diggory respondeu, "mas na volta Filch pode fazer isso", completou, dando uma piscadinha. James ergueu o dedo médio para o colega. "Vamos?", apressou a menina.

Ela acenou uma confirmação com a cabeça. Fechou a gaveta, se ergueu, e rapidamente completou a distância que separava ela da mesa onde estava James. E - para a surpresa de todos, de Diggory, de Potter, e de todos que souberam do último capítulo do incidente da amortentia, com uma mão em cada bochecha do menino, o beijou intensamente. Da mesma forma que o iniciou (abrupta e apaixonadamente), entretanto, o interrompeu.

Extremamente corada, dar cor de seus cabelos, poder-se-ia comparar, mas resoluta, deixou sala. A seguiu um confuso Diggory, que bateu a porta.

James ficou lá. Sentado e algemado à mesa. Em seus lábios, latejava a memória dos lábios da ruiva.

Em sua boca, estava a chave.


End file.
